


Lust of  Seduction & Sin

by Katygirl345



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Chubby, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Groping, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katygirl345/pseuds/Katygirl345
Summary: Asmo and Mammon are still arguging over their little bet they made to see if Ritsu was chubby and thicc or not! Mammon refuses to defeat and has a trick up his sleeve and to make another bet with Asmo. They decides to take Ritsu take to a lingerie storeAnd it seems like Asmo won the second bet? I wonder what his prize will be!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Lust of  Seduction & Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my AO3 A devil's Punishment! The cotuntiuing of the epilogue which happens after they find out that Ritsu is chubby and thick! This also includes some rope bondage! i want to make this an epilogue as well but I changed my mine~!

Today was like no other day, Ritsu had risen up from her bed as she got herself ready for school today. As soon she was all dressed and ready to go, she immediately headed downstairs to go eat breakfast. " _I wonder what's for breakfast today?"_ , as she yawned and thought about for a moment. But however she was unaware of the unexpected turns of event as soon as she came into the dining hall.

" Good morning Asmo and Mammon---?", as she stopped in her tracks as Ritsu saw what was going on in the dining hall. Asmo and Mammon were basically arguing with each other about who won the bet from the past few five days ago. You see, Mammon, Levi, and Asmo made a bet to see whether or not Ritsu was chubby and thick. In Levi and Asmo won since they guessed correctly. However this arguement has been going between them ever since Luci and Satan confirmed.

Mammon argued, "I'm TELLING SHE AIN"T CHUBBY!!!! So LUCI AND SATAN MUST"VE MADE MISTAKE!!!!!!"

"GODAMNIT MAMMON!!!! IT WASN"T A MISTAKE!!! THEY SAID IT THEMSELVES!!!! RITSU IS A BIT CHUBBY!!!!", Asmo argued back. " SAYS THE PERSON WHO CAN"T LIFT UP RITSU!!!?"

Mammon growled. "Oi You shut up!!!!! you guys cheated!!!" , as he blushed embarassingly,

Ritsu let out small sigh as she thought, _" Their still arguing about this though!!!? I thought this would end by now!!!"_

A familiar voice called out to Ritsu and walking towards, it was Luci." Hey Ritsu what's hold up? Aren't you going in?" as he asked. 

" Mammon and Asmo are still arguging about their bet that they made", as she sighed.

With a stern look Luci's face, he said with annoying tone. " Oh for the love of Diavolo their still at it again???"

Belphie yawned. "Well you tell me.............. their arguements are starting to disturb my sleep!" 

" Oi, what's the hold up tho.......... oh these two again? Seriously?" Satan rolled his eyes, " Geez can't even my favorite books because of them!!"

Beel sighed as his stomach growled, "They're at it again? When this end so we can eat something for breakfast!"

" Great not this again!...... because of them I can't even focus on any of my games!!", Levi sighed.

Twitching his eyebrow, Luci immediately walk over to them and smacked both of their heads. Then Asmo and Mammon shouted at the same time. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? AND WHAT DO YOU WAN--!"

Luci glared at them with a furious look on his face as he answered. "Its time to end these foolish games of yours! Me and Satan already confirmed it, so stop this nonsense right now or else!"

Asmo and Mammon gulped nervously as they answered. "Yes Luci we understand!......" 

" Good now take your seats so that we can have breakfast!", As Luci sighed. Everyone immediately took their seats at the table to have breakfast. Ritsu eagerly answered. "Its about damn time already I'm starving!!!

Beel's stomaach growled once again as he sighed." Me too...." 

Many hours later, Everyone else went their separate ways to attend their classes. A few minutes after class was over. Asmo and Mammon decided to meet up with each other. "Mammon If you're going to argue with me again about that bet then I don't care anymore!", As Asmo rolled his eyes.

Mammon chuckled, " Oh come is that how the way you treat your dear brother? Don'tcha ya wanna hear what I have to say?"

Asmo rolled his eyes once again, " Whatever I'm listening!"

" Okay how we make a new bet instead?",As he smirked, " Why don't we take Ritsu to the Majolish's lingerie store and see whether she's cbubby or thin!" 

A small smirk came across Asmo's lips, as he answered. "Well now this is interesting! what's in it for me?" 

"Well the Winner has to be paid the by loser and they can do to loser to whatever they want for next 48 hours!",as he smirked, If I win you have to paid me and you have to admit that you was wrong!"

" If I win then you have to pay from our previous bet including this one as well and also you have to do what ever I say while I take Ritsu out a date!", Asmo answered, "Do we have a deal? "

Mammon answered "Its a deal"

As the both of them immedaitely shook hands once their bet was set. Meanwhile, Ritsu was doing some drawings in her sketch book while on her lunch break. _" I wonder I should do some more drawings once my class is over for the day?"_ , As she thought for moment.

Then Asmo and Mammon came into the room as Mammon spoke, " OI Ritsu we need to talk for a moment!"

Closing her sketchbook, she looked up at them and answered." Oh hey there Mammon and Asmo! Did you two need something?"

" Meet us after class once its over!", As he demanded.

Ritsu tilted her head with confusion as she asked, " Sure, but I ask why??" 

Mammon grinned, " Because you are going out on a date with the both of us today!"

Her cheeks begin to flush up with a brightness of red as she nervously answered. " A D-DATE!? W-Where are we going!?!"

Asmo let out small chuckle as he replied, "Its a secret! That's for me and Mammon to know and you to find out!"

Ritsu nodded nervously as of in turns of agreeing to their words. 

" Good! Don't be late!", as he smiled at her while leaving the room with Mammon.

Ritsu immediately sat back down her seat as she thought about their words. _" I wonder where are they planning to take me today? I don't like sound of this at all!"_

After class was over for today, Ritsu headed into her room to get ready for her date with Mammon and Asmo today. As soon as she was ready, Ritsu head over to Mammon's room where she met the both of them and from there on they got into Mammon's car as they drove to downtown of the Devildom. While in the car, Ritsu asked. " So can I ask where are we going?"

Mammon answered. "You'll see when we get there!"

Ritsu was unsure on whether she can or cannot trust their words because she had no clue on where they were taking her from this point on! A few minutes later, the car immediately reached its designation as it parked right in the Majolish store. Mammon spoke, "Okay we're here!!"

Everyone got out of car as Ritsu looked up at the Majolish's store sign as she couldn't help but asked, " Okay now can I ask why we at the fashion store Majolish? What are we planning to here?" 

Asmo chuckled. "You see when we get inside!"

Once get inside, they immediately head over to the store's Lingrie section. Ritsu eyes widened with shock as she demanded. "H-Hey what are we doing here at the lingrie section of the store!!" 

"Its part of our bet silly!" , As He smirked at her," You we want you to try on the bra and underwear we choose for you!"  
  


Mammon replied "That's right! We wanna know if you are either chubby or thin!"

Ritsu furrowed her brows as she let out a small sigh. "FIne I'll do it if this will end this silly bet of yours!"

Asmo and Mammon cheer very happliy as they began to pick out the lingrie clothing out for Ritsu. A few minutes later, Ritsu was in the changing room trying on the lingrie clothing that they had pick out for her. Meanwhile, Asmo and Mammon were waiting outside of the dressing room talking to each other. "I'm telling Ritsu is chubby and thick at time! Plus she has figure tho!", As Asmo explained.

Mammon argued. "We won't know for sure! but I'm positive that she's thin but still has a nice figure tho!"

" Okay i'm coming out so be ready!", as Ritsu answered.

Both Mammon and Asmo watched very closely for Ritsu to step out of the changing room. Ritsu stepped out the changing room very shyly as Mammon widened his eyes with shocked. "WAIT BUT HOW DID I LOSE THE BET!!!?", as he shouted.

Asmo chuckled as he happliy answered. "Its seems like I won the bet! Ahaha!"

To describe how lingrie fit perfectly with Ritsu's body figure was because her a bit of chubby stomach and chubby thighs made the lingrie look even sexier while she was trying it on. Asmo examined Ritsu's body figure as he answered. " Well now that lingerie your wearing makes you cute and even a lot sexier like that! Wouldn't you agree Mammon?"

Mammon blushed intensely as he answered."Oi shut up baka! Maybe she does!"

Asmo contiuned to chuckled

Many hours later, after Ritsu tried out on the lingera clothing, they immediately headed out for the check out to purchase them. A few minutes, Mammon carrying all of the bags from the lingrie store. "OI WHY DO I HAVE TO CARRY ALL OF THESE!!!!?", Mammon angry shouted, " SHOULDN"T YA BE CARRYING SOME ASMO!!!?"

Asmo chuckled, "Well you lost the bet Mammon and a deal's a deal. you have to do everything for the next 48 hours!"

Ritsu let out a small sigh and thought. _" Was it neccessary for him to buy all of the lingrie I tried on?"_

Then out of no where, Ritsu's stomach began to growl as she embarrassingly, 'Um heh! Excuse me!" 

Asmo eyes widened with surprise as he let out a small chuckle, "It seems someone's hungry? Well how about this why don't we go over to Hell's kitchen and get something to eat? How does that sound!"

She blushed as she nervously answered, " Really!? Do you'll that for me? But wait I don't want trouble with a the bill"

" Don't worry about! you can order whatever you want Ritsu!", As he smiled at her. "besides I already have someone else paying for everything after all!"

Ritsu nodded with warm smile on her face. Many hours later, after grabbing a bite to eat they then headed over the movie theaters to go see a movie. After that they immediately went shopping for new clothes.

Several minutes later, they made back home safely. However, Ritsu was in Asmo's room just so Asmo could see her put on the lingriea clothing one last time. "My My Ritsu, you look as stunning as you do before when were Majolish!", as he smirked.

She blushed intensely and answered. " T-Thank you for the complient Asmo chan! But is it really neccessary for me to try on these lingrie clothing after we just bought?"

Asmo chuckled as he stood up and slid his fingers down her chocolate brown skin as he answered. " Yes it is necessary after all! you look very sexy in them after all!", as he began slowly kissing down her back.

Ritsu moaned softly."Ah Asmo! N-not there!"

" Well do have an excuse to touch you after all!", as he chuckled, "And besides I want to see every inch of your body!"

From there on, Asmo pulled down her underwear as he rubbed his fingers on her private areas. Ritsu blushed intensely as she moaned loudly, "MM--! Asmo no not there!", as she felt one his fingers rub the clit inside the wet hole of hers.

" Well now its seems like someone's getting turned on at the moment right now?", As he smirked, " Let's go ahead on see what your breast feel like when I massaged them!" 

Asmo immediately unhooked her bra as he removed it and exposed her bare breast. He then started to massage one of her breast as he rubbed her nipples. "Oh wow your breasts are big!", as he contiuned to massage them." Plus they feel kinda nice! And also your nipples getting hard!"

Ritsu blushed intensely as her body eagerly began to beg for more, " Ah--! Yes please touch me more!", and moaned very heavenly. A small smirk came across Asmo's lips as he chuckled, " Well now its seems like your enjoying this as much as I am! Oh what's this?", As he looked at the sweet nectar dripping down from his fingers and Ritsu's private areas, "Its look you're already wet! You're inoccent aren't you Ritsu?"

Ritsu's cheeks flushed with red as she nervously answered. " N-No I'm not!!", as she covered up her face with embarrassment.

He chuckled while licking sweet nectar off his fingers, " You know I can tell when people are lying! Oh well it doesn't matter! You're still inoccent to me!", As he walked over to his closet and opened it.

As as he opened it, hidden behind the clothes hanging up on the rack was a collection of sex toys of his closet. He took out a bondage rope, vibrator, a paddle, a handheld whip, and a long butt plug with balls connected to each others. " I think we should have a some fun Ritsu!", As he walked over to her, "Don't you agree Ritsu?"

Next, he used the bondage rope to tie up her body. Ritsu's hands & arms were tied up behind her back, the rope itself was wrapped around between her breasts as it connected down to her waist to her private area. "You sure do have a collection of sex toys in your closet!", as she asked.

" Why thank you for the complient!! I am the sin of Lust after all!", as he smirked and chuckled. "Now I'm gonna need you to lie down on your back on my bed!"

She nodded and obediently lied down on his bed while on her back. Ritsu then asked, " Okay now what's next?"

" Okay now open up your legs!", as he ordered.

She opened up her legs, as Asmo reach for the butt plug with the balls that were connected to each other. "That's good girl! Now let me take care of the rest stuff and just relax a little!", as he smiled warmly at her.

Suddenly, he bagan to slide the balls that were connected to the butt plug into her butt hole. Ritsu's body started to flinch and quaked with pleasure. "Ah--! A-Asmo what did put inside of me!?", As she moaned and breathed very heavily.

Asmo chuckled as he slid it all the way inside of her. "Its only just a butt plug that's all!"

Next he placed the vibrator inside the wet hole of hers as he turned it on to the highest settings. Her body quiver and quaked as she felt the vibrator move around from the inside. From there on, Asmo climbed onto top her on the bed. "Now then let's get this party started!", as he pressed lips onto hers.

He started to grope and massage both of her breast as He kissed her deeply with passion. His tongue pushed its way inside of her mouth as their tongues swirled around each around, _" God I didn't know Asmo was such a good kisser!!",_ as she paused for moment as she continued to kiss him. His fingers traced down on her skin and reached for private areas as he massage. A small moaned slipped out of her while kissing each other passionately. Next thing you know, Asmo slid his fingers in the wet hole of hers as they move slowly around and in between the vibrator's movements.

As soon as they parted their lips, Asmo smirked at her as he answered. " Well Well now it seems like you moaned inside of my mouth! that's very naughty of you Ritsu!...... and I like that side of you!"

Taking out the vibrator and his fingers, Asmo chuckled, " How about this, If you can be good for me as take out the butt plug, then I'll give you a little award.", as he grinned, " But if you flinch or let your moans slip out then I'll have no choice but to punish you instead! Understand? " , he smiled.

Ritsu obediently nodded silently.

Asmo chuckled. " Now that's a good girl! Lie on your stomach!"

From there on, Ritsu got on her stomach as Asmo lifted up her hips and griped the handle of the butt plug. Without any hesitation, he started to pull the butt plug very slowly as soon as one ball slid out. Ritsu immeditely bit down on her bottom lip to hold in her moans. Sudddenly out of nowhere, Asmo forcefully pulled out the next ball. Her body flinched as one her moans slipped out from her mouth. Asmo chuckled, " Oh was that a moan and I just heard and I saw you body flinched a little! But don't worry it will be over soon!"

He contiuened to forcefully pull out of the balls from her until the butt plug reached the end. Ritsu's body, started to betray her as it shiver and quake. She felt full of arousal and pleasure. Asmo snirked at her as he asked. " Well it seems like you handle the butt plug coming out from you very well!", He chuckled, "But you couldn't hellp yourself by letting your body flinch and your moans slipping out..... so I'll have no choice but to punish you!"

Next thing you know, he immediately picks up the paddle and starts spanking her ass. "Hey wait I'm not ready! Ah--!!", as she felt her ass being spanked with the paddle. Although, her ass swelled up with reddness, Ritsu felt more aroused than before as she eagerly begged for more. "Oh yes more! Fuck me spank me more MORE!!!"

Asmo chuckled and asked her, " Oh it seem like your enjoying this as much as I am! I guess I'll have to get a lot stricter than that!"

From there on, he then picked up the handheld whip and started to whip her ass a lot harder than before. " OH GOD YESS MORE MORE!!! PLEASE PUNISH ME MORE!!!", as she cried out and begged for more. Asmo was turned on as well as he contiuned to whip Ritsu's ass. "God Ritsu getting even more sexier like this you're making me feel so turned on right now!", As he bit down his bottom lip with pleasure.

"You know I think I'm ready for the full meal!", As he smirked at her, "I'll let your hands move around freely!"

He then untied her hands behind her back. Next he immediately removed all of clothing until he was fully naked, as he placed Ritsu's body on her sides as he lifted one her legs, as he slowly inserted inside of her. she moaned softly, " Ah ~~! A-Asmo you're so hard right now!"

" Oh why thank you for the complient Ritsu!, But you know I'm just getting started!", as he chuckle.

He started thrust at a rhythmatic pace inside of her as Ritsu's breast started to bounce. Then things started to get a lot interesting than before. He went even deeper inside as his hips grinding the inside of her walls and his pace started move even faster inside. Ritsu hands grasped hold on the sheets of his bed. " AH Fuck! You're too rough Asmo!!", As Ritsu begged.

He smirked at her and his nails digged dow in her chubby thighs as soon as he contiuned pull her in with another thrust. " Oh I am aren't I? Well I can be both rough and gentle at the same time! I love all different types of body figures especially yours!", as he licked his lips.

Ritsu sinfully and eagerly begged for more. "Oh FUCK it!!! THAT FEELS SO GOOD RIGHT NOW!"

He immediately shifted in himself closer her body as he continued to thrusting her from the inside and while his tongue licked the inside of her wolf ears. Ritsu blushed intensely as her moans grew louder and louder. "MM--! Ah yes!!"

Asmo remove himself from Ritsu as he flipped her body and on her back. Lifting and holding up her thighs, he immediately inserted himself inside of her once again. Her walls started to tighten up from the inside as he conituned thrust even faster ,"Oh my! It's like you tightened up on me!", as he chuckled. " Isn't that right?" 

Ritsu panted very heavily, " Oh shut up! Y-You're the one who tightened it!!"

"That stubborn Taurus personality of yours super cute!", as he chuckled, "Now how about we go deeper inside!"

From there on, Asmo leaned foward as he pushed her legs towards her chest, and went in even deeper and further inside. His starting pounding and thrusting her from the inside. Ritsu's body eventually betrayed while eagerly lustfully begging for more. Next Asmo kissed down her neck next while leaving some bite marks as welll.

Ritsu made lewded moans, " MM--! ah yes FUCK ME!!!"

Her hands wrapped around his back as her nails digged down on his skin. Asmo smirked at her, " Eager aren't we? Hm?"

Suddenly, Asmo immediately pulled Ritsu closer up to his. Ritsu blushed intensely as she asked. "A-Asmo?"

Then Asmo pulled her in for another kiss, as soon as he parted from her lips he smiled, "You know I love you, I don't care what type of body size you have! You're still are beautiful the way you are!" 

A warm smile came across Ritsu's lips and answered. "I love you sexy Ass demon!"

He chuckled. "You damn straight I am! Shall we get back get what we were doing?"

She nodded.

Asmo immediately pushed down her hips as he even further inside of her and began to thrust at rhythmatic pace. Ritsu clinged tightly onto his back as her nailed raked down his back and cried out his name ."A-Asmo!" 

Asmo chuckled once again and thrust alot faster than before. " Heh that's a good girl! I love it when you say my name like that!", as he leaned her back on the bed.

" OH YES DADDY! AH--! YES M0RE MORE!! MM--!", As she moaned.

Fireworks started to burst up in her belly as she felt very aroused and sexy while receiving so much pleasure from Asmo. " Oh shit!", as she gulped nervously.

Asmo confusedly asked. "What's the matter?"

" I think I might have came already!", As she blushed embarrassingly, " Plus I reached my limits!"

Asmo chuckled nervously." So did I ........I think I filled up your core with my cum already!"

Ritsu let out a moan full of pleasure.

A few minutes later, Asmo and Ritsu were resting on his bed. "Well that sure was fun time!" , as He asked," Am I right?"

Ritsu answered. "Yea sure it was! Now let me rest tho!

"You something?" Asmo chuckled, "Did Satan and Luci still your v card? Virginity?"

Ritsu's face turned bright red as she nervously asked. "WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?"

"Well you do have some bites marks on you're neck after all and plus on your back as well", As he smirked.

Ritsu burrowed her face in his chest and full of embarrassingly. " Adorable and stubborn as always!!", as he chuckled once again as he pat her head and kissed her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Read at your own Risk IF YOU DARE MUAHAHHAHA! comment and Kudo!


End file.
